


two dumbasses and their respective texts

by musicalsick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Texting, everyone knows except them, i love these two, im totally not portraying, keith is good in everything, lance is good in literature ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsick/pseuds/musicalsick
Summary: Keith and Lance text a lot.No one knows why (except they do.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii this is my first fic so please be nice and enjoy it !! also if you see a mistake PLEASE tell me !!

okKay so

mulan, the princess nd the frog of tangled

 

 **what**.

 

cmon is easy just pick one

 

**For what...?**

 

 

duh, disney marathon  
I was going to pick one bi myself but I cant decide

 

**When did we agreed on that?**

 

i mean i just thought it could be neat  
.....unless u Dont want to thats 100% ok

 

**No, no, I don't mind.**   
**it just caught me out of guard.**   
**We don't... hang out.**

 

I thought our study hang outs counted im Hurt  
now i shall just go and die of sadness

 

**Why are you like this.**

awwww cmon u love me

 

  
n e way, i thought as we are friends it would be cool

  
so r u ok with that?

 

**Yeah, sure.**   
**Also.**

**... Tangled.**

 

awwww u sappy little man. <3

 

**...**

**I'm taller than you.**

 

yOURE NOT?????

 

**I definitely am.**

 

YOURE DEF NOT!!

 

**What ever you say, Lance.**

 

I know youre rolling your eyes @ me and I just want to say: rude  
also u r rong!!!

 

**I know bad orthography is like your thing but wrong*.**

 

no wait is that pic  
cmon u know the one

**I have no idea of what you're talking about.**

i know you like to have this whole 'what is a meme' attitude but the other day i saw that pidge sent u that pic so you Know

**Why do you see my phone?!**

**Also, isn't there a disney movie marathon waiting?**

you think youre slick huh  
also yeah im just waiting for hunk to give me the popcorns  
I love that guy uwu

**I'll wait here, then.**   
**See you.**

see u in a bit!!!


	2. about denials and cursed brothers

_Lance!!!_

hunk my guy my bro my sunshine my babe!!!!

_ily uwu_

ily too!!!!!!!

_Anyway that was not my point_

:OOO

_Why did you ask me for popcorns the other day? You didn't tell me at the end_

oh rite  
i hung out with keith that day!! we saw a bunch of disney movies + el Dorado

 _WAIT_  
_Wasn't this keith the keith you hated to the sun and back???_

_And the guy I totally told you is just awkward while you said he hated u with the same "passion"_

hunky youre waaaaay to late on the story  
dont you remember that we started to study together two weeks ago??? it was pretty cool and he helps me with maths while i help him with lit :O!!  
(did you know that he Actually has trouble with some classes. like???)

_Oh, I actually don't remember you telling me, sorry_

gasp!!  
I thought you were bae

 

_wait lance NO_

...turns out youre just fam

_BRO......._

u_u!!!

_okay..._

_so I guess you don't want to try this new cookie recipe I'm working on..._

hunk have I told you that I love you

_A lot of times, actually_

 

...and that I have two classes with Shay???

_yOU HAVE NOT??_

 

youre so smitten awwww  
do you want the details? shes pretty sweet uwu

 

_come to the kitchen we Must talk_

_also I really need you to_ _try this recipe of cake_

 

going!!!

 

* * *

 

 

** My Fellow Brother. **

**No.**

**aw.**

**my lil bro? is that better?**

**Stop.**

**never.**

**so how's this lance kid?**

**so how's Adam?**

**Shut Up.**

**I'm going to date him and eventually marry him because UNLIKE YOU I actually have the guts to flirt with him and take him out.**

**...you literally asked him out in a McDonalds.**

**and your point is?**

**...never mind.**

**I Thought So.**

**STOP DOING THAT.**

**Shouldn't you be like???? D** **oing lectures somewhere???? IN OUR SCHOOL MUST I ASK.**

**hm, no.**

**Unless You Talk About Your Crush.**

**He's not. My. Crush.**

**He's just some guy I hang out with.**

**keith, you only watch 3 Disney movies for joy. you can't Not criticize every other disney movie while you watch it, and you didn't even complained one with this guy.**

**...And you point is?**

**I Hate You.**

**I'm exiting this conversation now.**

**You Cannot**

**[unsent]**

** Did you bloq ** ** me- **

**[unsent]**

 

 

* * *

 

**So.**

**I had fun the other day, even if Disney movies aren't my thing.**

**So I wouldn't be opposed if we did the same another day.**

is this the keith way to say "lets hang out summ more"?

cause im totally up for that!!

also, I also had fun

youre a funny guy

even with that mullet

 

**For the 10th time is NOT a mullet.**

 

 what ever u say

 


	3. about not knowing how to be subtle just oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> texting texting I'm just suggesting 
> 
> I dont even know why I keep doing this

KEITH

KWITH

KEITH KEITH KEITG

KEEEEEEFF

MY BUDDY????

MY MAN?????

y r u takin so much on answering r u k

 

**Sorry, I was out.**

**Shiro thought it would be cool to do a grocery trip today.**

...at 10 PM?

**It... extended a little.**  
**You didn't hear this from me, but we totally followed Adam thru the whole mall because Shiro wanted to 'know what his date was up to, so he could do better'**

ADAM AS IN PROF W?????  
i totally knew adam liked prof shirogane but DNSKKDKSKSKSK  
I GOTTA TELL HUNK HE OWNS ME 10 BUCKS

**Wow.**

**I was going to ask why would you two bet over their romantic life but then I remembered that bet you about Romelle and Allura.**

 

oh u remember I told you that? sweet  
also they two ended up dating and theyre SO CUTE my second name is cupid

**Pft.**

soooo yeah  
keith boyyyyy

**Oh, right.**

**You need something?**

why cant I just chat to a friend? :3c

**...what do you want.**

first, im offended  
im a pretty good friend and I wouldnt sweet talk if I needed a favor

second  
im bored please chat with me

**Oh...**  
**You don't have any one person to chat?**  
**Like, I'm not the best at talks.**

yeah I guess I could go bother hunk or matt  
but I like talking to you a lot  
also these two + pidge are working on some robotic shit and I dont really want to annoy them  
and dont sell urself short man youre neat!!!

**Uhm.**

oh did I make u umcomfy??? sorry man

**No, I just don't receive that kind of comments often. Apart from my brother, though.**

AND IM NOT BI HSJAJSS

**What?**

i bet you're the kind of guy who receives compliments aaaaall the time but doesnt realize  
keef, half of our class has or had a crush on you  
they think u r cool ig

**That's... good to know? I thought everyone sees me like I am a weirdo or something like that.**

nah, man, you're great  
you just need to interact more!! I can totally help you with that

heres this thing: alluras going to throw a party next weekend so you can come with me  
idk if parties are your things but you could meet some people  
actually big parties are also not my thing (surprising, I know) but if we go together it can be fun!!  
didn't want to annoy hunk and make him come with me so it's perfect

**That would be cool.**

then is all settled!!! :D

**Thank you for this, i suposse.**

what can i say exceot u welcome

wow i sometimes cant believe we actually talk to each others 

you reall have this whole 'dont talk to me i bite' actitude so yeah im glad i get to talk to u even tho i started out annoying u, it let me know the best of u

lmao im rambling now  
also I didn't realize but it's late lmao tomorrow I have swim practice and if I go late my coach is going to murder me  
ttyl!!!

**Goodbye, Lance.**  
**Sleep well.**

 

**Also, I don't think youre annoying. I like talking to you too.**

 

**Shiro.**

**what's up, lil bro.**

**I'm going to ignore that.**

**But don't laugh.**

**I can't promise that.**

**...I might have a crush.**

**LANCE?? PFTT.**

**WAIT REPEAT THAT OUT LOUD I NEED RECIPES TO SHOW ADAM.**

**YOU'RE THE WORST.**


End file.
